littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
The strength of heroes in little empire depends greatly on the equipment that they are wearing. Equipment provides substantial boosts to various stats including but not limited to: HP, Defense, Attack, and Spell cooldown. ''' The heroes' equipment is extremely unique, especially with the final tier of equipment which possess various set effects to help that hero out in battle. A Succubus greatly benefits from weapon upgrades, while the Behemoth and Berserker benefit from armor upgrades. In the case for dual melee players, the Berserker is better off with a stronger weapon while the Behemoth gets armor. Equipment has tiers, with tier being stronger than the rest (usually), and each hero having an equivalent tier. Equipment can be inlaid with gems, increasing stats to a hero. Equipment can be acquired in various ways. * Tier 1 '''Tasks, Arena, Conquest, Store * Tier 2 Tasks, Arena, Conquest, Store * Tier 3 Conquest (Fragments), Alliance Battle Rewards (Fragments), Store * Tier 4 Conquest (Fragments), Store * Tier 5 Arena Training, Store * Tier 6 Store * NFS Tier 1''' Arena Training (Fragments), Conquest (Fragments)' * NFS Tier 2 (Egypt) '''The Seal (Fragments)' * NFS Tier 3 (Sea) Tier 2 + Sea Stones + Magic Spar + Mithril Ingots (Evolve) * NFS Tier 4 (Demon) Tier 3 + Sea Stones + Magic Spar + Mithril Ingots (Evolve) * NFS Tier 5 (Elemental) Tier 4 + Sea Stones + Magic Spar + Mithril Ingots (Evolve) * NFS tier 6 (Ancient God) Tier 5 + Sea Stones + Magic Spar + Mithril Ingots + Order Keys (Evolve) * NFS Alliance Tier 1 Alliance Battle (Fragments), Sea War (Fragments), Alliance Instance (Fragments) * NFS Alliance Tier 2 Tier 1 + Gold + Crystal + Alliance Coin (Evolve) * NFS Alliance Tier 3 Tier 2 + Gold + Crystal + Alliance Coin (Evolve) Ultimately, the end game armor sets will start by acquiring the Tier 2 NFS set (Egypt), then evolving it over time. Evolving is how you will acquire late-game armor sets. It follows the principle of fusing a piece of armor at tier 1, and upgrading it to higher tiers rather then replacing it with another piece. Evolving equipment is costly and takes lots of time, mainly because of the rarity of sea stones outside of their respective events. All upgrades require Sea Stones and Mithril Ingots. Tiers 2-4 require Magic Spar alongside those two materials, while tier 5 equipment requires Order Keys in place of the spar, along with a significantly increased number of sea stones compared to the previous four tiers. Upgrading costs vary from tier to tier varies, but the amount of resources required depends on the equipment being upgraded. Normally this is the following assuming players upgrade the set piece by piece to the next tier: *Chests *Shoulders (or wings) *Gauntlets *Helm *Weapon There are five "tiers" of evolved equipment; Pharaoh being tier 1, Sea Monster being tier 2, Abyss being tier 3, Elemental being tier 4, and Ancient being tier 5. For evolving costs see NFS tiers under each hero. Category:Basic Articles Category:Hero Items